


Love Hotel

by SnakePrince



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrince/pseuds/SnakePrince
Summary: The ever so beloved Love Suite taking a somewhat more....personal turn featuring dear cast members who were sadly left out.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 142





	Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for choosing to read these one shots, I do hope you enjoy! As more chapters come out, I will add tags that pertain to them, for now, it will just be chapter one. I am open to requests at the moment in terms of characters/ships but will curate the stories on my own. I do hope you enjoy ❤️.
> 
> Tonight we start with Souda Kazuichi’s perspective and what encounters he will have in the hotel this evening.~

“What did I get myself into?”

I stood in front of the gigantic, neon-lit pinnacle of doom with a towering anxiety over my being as I barely recalled the events that led up to my eventual demise;

Gambling for fun. Winning big. Pure curiosity. Now awaiting my potential doom.

I uneasily stared down at the golden, heart-shaped key in my hand with the following instruction racing through my mind:

“You and one other person will be invited to the Love Suite. There, you will be part of that person’s fantasy.”

That fact alone nearly made my heart burst out of my chest. It’s picked at random, right? What are the chances I get paired with...her?  
But all the same, it’s more likely I’ll get someone else, THAT’S what bothers me.

With a shaky sigh, I clutch the key reluctantly in my trembling fist. With a gulp and a façade of confidence, I puffed out my chest and went forth into the depths of the red, glowing chasm of unforeseen doom.

-

I somehow made it inside. I don’t remember how, but I managed to be set in front of a heart shaped door.

Well. No time like the present, right?

I thought to myself as I raised a trembling hand to the sleek, metal handle: the coolness sending a shock through me.  
I took in a deep breath before shutting my eyes tight and swinging the door open, charging inside as I slammed it shut behind me.

The fast paced action left me panting out of nervousness. My eyes were still shut tight in attempt to avoid my inevitable demise, yet I heard nothing. Not a voice.

Maybe they weren’t here yet?

I slowly, but reluctantly began to open them; a rosy wash of light suddenly invading my temporary darkness. My heart thundered in my chest as I slowly trailed up, taking in the sight before me:

There was soft, pink carpet laying the floor with nicely decorated and matching furniture, only holding god knows what hiding inside. The room was dimly lit with fancy-looking wall lights, matched with white, see-through drapes hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a giant, pink, heart-shaped bed covered with cheesy-ass flower petals and standing next to it was.....Gundam?

My stomach felt like it dropped through the floor. No. Further. Straight to hell itself.  
This had to be the worst possible outcome in the universe.

Gundam stared at me silently, yet with such intensity as I remained in the doorway, baffled by the scene before me. 

“Hell no.”  
I muttered under my breath. I began to laugh in my disbelief, holding my head. “Haha...no way! Fantasy?? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Come to me, fiend.” The sudden, demanding, booming voice interrupted my panicking.  
I stared up in shock as the dark man’s face remained unfazed.

“I-I...wh..” I sputtered out, unable to properly think.

“That was an order.”

Sheesh, what a bossy dude. What, is his fantasy him being some sort of god-like being or “king of hell”? That just sounds like his usual, useless ramblings.

Surprisingly against my own dismay, I found myself obliging and felt myself walking toward him.  
I stopped right before him, standing just about five feet away or so to keep good distance between us.

“....”  
Silence.

“Well?”  
I belted out.

“.......”  
More silence.

“Whaddya want?!”  
I impatiently crossed my arms as he remained dead-faced, staring blankly at me with his fake-ass heterochromatic eyes.

With a angry huff, I threw my hands up in the air and turned on my heel.  
“I give up. You’re impossible. Absolutely impossible. I don’t understand how Sonia-san is so obsessed with you!”  
I grumbled more curses under my breath as I began to head back to the exit.  
Unbelievable, I thought. This was a complete waste of my time.

I suddenly found myself to be suspended as I was yanked backwards by force, nearly feeling as if the wind was knocked out of me with how fast it had happened.

Holding my chest, feeling my heart beat even faster, I whipped my head around to see the gloved “demon hand” of his to be gripping the collar of my jumpsuit.  
Following up his arm, I met with his eyes of which had a fiery glare boring straight back into mine.

“You dare utter such blasphemy to a superior such as I?! Hahaha! I pity you!” He laughed out in that cheesy, anime villain laugh he does.  
“If you value your life, you will withstand the punishment for committing such acts.”

That sent a shiver through my body.

He couldn’t want anything too bad though...right? I quickly debated in my mind.  
And I have to oblige by his....fantasy or else he’ll have a bad dream...or something.

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

Slowly, I turned around with hands raised to my chest in a harmless manner. I chuckled nervously as he slowly released me from the death grip, bringing his arms into a tight cross.

I gulped and adjusted my beanie, shifting uncomfortably underneath his sharp gaze.

“Uhm...” I began. “Wh...what should I-“

“Get on your knees.”

.............

What.  
The sudden demand caught me WAY off guard.

“Wh....I-I...Wha-“

“Get on your knees...and beg for forgiveness.” Unblinking, he stepped closer, making the already limited gap even lesser. “That is an order.”

I can’t believe this.  
I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe I’m here, I can’t believe I’m even DOING this.

Reluctantly, without breaking eye contact, I glared back at him as I slowly descended to my knees. Gundam’s expression didn’t change as I leaned down on the soft, carpeted floor. My hands were on the floor above my head as I began my pathetic groveling. I didn’t even know what I was supposed to say!

“Please, oh please, do not kill me god of darkness or whatever the fuck.” I spat out sarcastically. This is ridiculous. I already feel degraded enough as is, I’m not going to fucking beg.

A sudden weight crashed into me, causing the wind to knock out of my chest. I struggled to look up and find Gundam standing directly above me, one leg perched above with the following heel digging into my back.

The larger man leaned down toward me, eyes burning with what seemed to be fury.  
“WHAT WAS THAT NONSENSE? I SAID BEG, PATHETIC MUTT.” His boot shoved me fully to the ground, my knees toppling underneath me. Strangely enough though...the pressure itself wasn’t..half bad.

What the hell was I thinking? What if this man’s desire was to kill me!  
I let out a struggled cough as I stared at the floor beneath me, heart hammering in my chest.  
“I....I’m so-“ I was interrupted by more coughing. My chest began to feel tight, but the feeling was so intense that it made my adrenaline rush.

I bit my lip nervously as I felt my head begin to throb and embarrassingly felt strong pulsating down there. Before speaking, I letting out a shaky sigh to begin once again.  
“I-I’m sorry....I w-won’t do it...again.....p-please...forgive me....”

“Who’s forgiveness are you begging for?”

What??

“W...what the hell do y-“  
I was interrupted once again, this time by surprise as the pressure on my back released; not long before I felt a quick gust of wind as my beanie was whipped off of my head followed by a sudden, tight death-grip of my hair on the back of my head.  
The pain seared throughout my skull as my head was yanked upward to meet the glaring eyes of Tanaka.  
The pain, however, only made the adrenaline rush worse and the pulsating increase embarrassingly.

“You should know who you are begging to, worm. Now...CRY OUT TO ME!”  
The man yelled as his grip somehow tightened.  
My eyes rolled to the back of my head as a swirl of pain and somehow pleasure battled my senses. I couldn’t help but let out a small whine before fluttering my eyes back open to meet with the sneering, painted face of the self proclaimed “dark lord” before me.

No turning back now.  
We’ll both forget about it...right?

“P.....please...........my lord......”

“Go on.”  
His grip loosened, then shifted before tightening again and tugging my head back with it.

“A-ah! M.....Master.....”  
My eyes shut tight as I bit my lip.  
This was so fucking embarrassing....yet all the same, I couldn’t help but yearn for possible relief.  
Maybe we can both get something out of this.

I felt the pressure pulling at my hair follicles recede as the bandaged hand slid around toward my cheek, holding it tenderly.

Gundam leaned in towards me, the gap between us growing thinner as my heart beat harder. His pale lips nearly grazed mine before he brought them to my left ear.  
“Good boy.”

Before I knew it, my body flew.  
How I got up there or where I was going to land was a mystery to me, as I shut my eyes tightly and prayed that my end would be swift.

I let out a yelp of surprise as I bounced high off of the cheesy, heart-shaped mattress. I landed with yet another, smaller few bounces before snapping my eyes open just in time to see the dark man towering before me at the foot of the bed.

My heart felt as if it were to jump out of my chest as I slowly began to back away.  
Gundam, on the other hand, started to remove his long, magenta-colored scarf. He tossed it to the side as I watched it flutter rather beautifully onto the obnoxious, pink carpet.

I blinked in shock as more clothing items followed: first the black coat, then the white button up, bandages, the usual Tanaka wear. He stood before me, exposed the most I had ever seen, as he wore nothing but his cheesy t-shirt and regular pants. This had to be the most “normal” I had ever seen him besides when we all went swimming.  
It felt weirdly personal.

Before I knew what was going on, Tanaka was hovering right above me with one arm on one side of me and the other, which was usually his “demon hand”, was in the middle of unzipping my jumpsuit.  
Quickly, I snapped back into reality and grabbed his hand out of instinct, stopping him halfway down my torso.

The death glare from his grey and red eyes boring back into my, most likely quivering pink ones gave me goosebumps everywhere. Shocked at my own instincts, I stood my ground nonetheless.

“W-whaddya think you’re doing?” I scolded with an embarrassing blush on my face. “H....hold on, man...”  
With a huff from his nostrils, the proclaimed dark lord smacked my hand away and continued to zip all the way down. Spreading apart the fabric, Gundam revealed my white t-shirt and neon blue boxers. The taller man sat back and crossed his arms, staring daggers into my very soul as he demanded: “Your jumpsuit. Take it off.”

Panting gently out of what I presume to be some sort of “frustration”, I hesitated at first, but then reluctantly began to abide by his will.  
My pride could only keep me going for so long, but at times, I gotta admit defeat.  
I slid the neon green fabric from off of my shoulders, pulling my arms out from both sleeves. Using my feet, I kicked off my shoes and attempted as much as I could to slide my legs out from what little space I had between Gundam.  
Eventually, I shimmied myself out of the suit and slid it out from underneath me only to toss it in with the rest of Gundam’s accessories.

Embarrassed and defeated, I crossed my arms back at him, feeling an uncomfortable breeze which made me realize just how exposed I felt in front of the guy.  
“There..” I grumbled. “Happy now?”

“Yes.”  
The response caught me off guard enough to turn to look at him quizzically before his face zeroed in on mine: close but not enough to touch.  
That’s when I felt the sudden pressure.  
My breath hitched in my throat when a shock of pleasure ignited throughout my body. I quickly glanced down to see Gundam’s right hand massaging my bulge, making me get harder than I thought I could ever get.

I threw back my head as I let out a pathetically shaky moan, yet the sensitivity drove me wild.  
Gundam was silent, staring intently at me as he stroked, fondled and gently squeezed my cock. Every action felt like a build up of a roller coaster and I was nearing in on the edge.

“A-AH!! Fu-ck!!” I cried out, gripping the sheets next to me tightly as I felt an insane rush of what seemed like nirvana.  
My head swirled in space and my dick throbbed intensely as I felt warm, thick liquid drench my boxers.  
“Aw man.....” I groaned in embarrassment, covering my face away.

Well.  
Fuck.

A short snicker interrupted my thoughts, if I had any in that moment.  
“What is this? Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?”  
That struck a chord. My heart hammered in my chest and I kept my face hidden behind my arm.  
“What are you now? 23 and you still haven’t gotten laid?”  
The sudden demeaning nature and change of speech startled me enough to lower my arm at least to meet eyes with the cocky sonofabitch.

With his face still so close to mine, he raised the left hand that was previously propping him up next to my head, slid behind and gripped my hair back to reveal my bare, pale neck.  
Gundam suddenly leaned in and licked the sweaty surface, making me shudder and yelp as he began to bite and suckle on the very spot.

After a few sensitive moments, he separated, leaving what I assumed to be a (hopefully not too dark) hickey on my neck before leaning up to my ear and whispering huskily to me: “Looks like I’m going to have some fun with you, then.~”

Before I could even think up a response, a tiny bottle of lube appeared out of nowhere as Gundam squeezed some out onto his bare hand. Rubbing them together to spread the liquid and confuse me further, the man above me stared me down with slimy hands and all he had to say was: “Open your legs.”  
Hesitant yet unpleasantly obedient, I pried apart my uncomfortably sticky legs with my cum-covered boxers, leaving myself to be completely vulnerable to any action that were to occur next.  
And I was.

In a flash, my underwear was ripped from me. Whether or not they were torn on the way, I didn’t know but nonetheless wouldn’t care within the next few moments.

“Relax” his voice came out in a somewhat hushed tone, which made him sound...unnecessarily sexy. My thoughts were enough to distract me temporarily until I felt a sudden jolt of pleasure and an uncomfortable entrance in my rear end.  
I let out a surprised yelp that elongated to more of a pleasurable groan as Tanaka began to work his finger back and forth at a gentle and erotic speed.

The sensitivity of already have come on top of this newfound feeling made my skin feel like it was on fire, yet I didn’t want it to stop. I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side, encouraging for more. Taking the invitation, I feel him slip in another finger.  
Then eventually three, added with increased pace.

At this point, I didn’t care what spilled out of my mouth. I didn’t care if anyone else heard, I didn’t care if monokuma was even watching, the absolute pleasure beating through my veins and transmitting to my very brain nearly sent me over the edge a second time. That is, until I was suddenly left in absence.

Confused and delirious, I cock my head back towards Gundam, my head feeling like a ton of bricks. I pry open my eyes just in time to see Tanaka fully unclothed before me; his pale skin fitted finely over his toned but not too muscular body, a surprising amount of scars here and there, but my eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to his twitching, moderately large cock being worked on by his own hand, coating it in the lube from the fingers that were just in my very own body.

The thought made me shudder in pleasure just before I feel a prod at my entrance. My toes curl and I meet eyes with the man who towers above me.

“Turn over.”

I oblige, and fast.

Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees, ass propped up in the air as if it were some damn prize, and the tip of Tanaka’s cock pressing at my entrance.  
I bury my face into the soft sheets beneath me and let out a frustrated sigh, unconsciously pressing my hips back into Gundam, however I was met with more distance.

“Oh? Excited, are we? To be expected from someone who bears the blood of a virgin in such a shameful vessel.....however, I will be stealing that blood tonight.~” Normally a sentence like that would make me cringe, but that sent a shudder throughout my nerves.

I whined, feeling like some sort of puppy in want, no, need of a prize. My need to feel him inside of me steadily grew to become desperate, like a starving wolf in need of prey. Either way, I wanted him. Bad. He was teasing me and he enjoyed it.

However I wasn’t left empty handed for long, as I felt another prod at my entrance before Gundam’s cock slid into me with ease. The lube didn’t completely stop the burning, aching feeling, but the preparation certainly helped. Before I knew it, Gundam pushed himself inside fully, hitting a certain spot just right enough for me to let out a pathetic mewl of delight.

My gentle sounds must’ve encouraged him as he gently gripped me by either side of my hips and began to slowly pull out before pushing back in, creating a sort of rythm. Every thrust sent shocks of euphoria throughout my body and into my brain, making me feel dizzier yet delighted.  
To my embarrassing dismay, Tanaka remained unsurprisingly quiet behind me, yet small twitches of his fingers or a misstep of tempo in his thrusts indicated that there was a hint of enjoyment for him as well.

Good.

Wait what?  
I mean....for him to have a good dream or whatever, of course, if not then he’d probably kill me tomorrow.  
Or will we both forget?

Regardless of what thoughts plagued my mind, I was interrupted by a jolt of pleasure erupting through me as the “dark lord” began to thrust faster and more erratically.  
The grip on my hips tightened as he began working me on him; pulling and pushing me on and off of his wet cock, him having total control.

With that, I let out a surprised yelp once I felt him suddenly pull himself completely out and flipped me onto my backside. He then aligned himself to my entrance once more before pushing back in with a “squelch”, making my toes curl from feeling filled again.

“I want to see your face once we both come.”

His husky, breathless tone made me shiver. He kept himself close to me as he thrusted hard and deep, nearly driving me over the edge with just that.

God, everything hurt quite a lot but I’ll be damned if I said it didn’t feel spectacular. I didn’t even care about the pain at that rate, I just wanted to see Gundam cum because of me.

Feeling myself reaching the second climax, I lifted my own legs into the air to which Gundam obliged by grabbing both of my ankles in one hand and the other down at my waist.  
With our newfound position, the other man pushed into me deeper than I have felt before, that alone making me let out an uncontrollable whine. Even Tanaka himself couldn’t help but utter a deep grunt from the feeling as he worked himself in and out as deep as he could go.

The pleasure became too much; I felt another foggy rush of adrenaline shoot into my brain and let out a rather loud, uncontrolled wail as my insides pulsated around Gundam’s cock and the bundle of pleasure building from my own member shot out, drenching both of our torsos in my own sticky substance.

With that, Gundam wasn’t far behind.  
A few more quick, uneven thrusts from him was just enough to push him over the edge. With a tightened grip on my waist, nearly enough to leave marks, and a drawn out, low groan, I felt a sudden shot of warmth inside of me, making me feel completely and utterly full.  
I let out a surprised squeak from the sudden, yet welcoming feeling, to which was met with nothing but silent panting from the other, but I didn’t complain.

My head swirled as I lay there. My nerves felt like sparks and my body as if it were in a wave pool.  
Delirious, I peeled my eyes open to glance at the other man; his head was held low but I could see that his normally pulled back hair was messy and in his face, his pale, nearly snow white skin glistened with sweat, rising and falling gently as he breathed and twitched. It was a rather wonderful sight to see, oddly enough.

Wordlessly, Gundam slowly met eyes with me, locking and staring for a moment or so. I felt my heart jump in my chest as our eyes connected, despite not sharing words. I have never felt closer to him than i did in that moment; I could’ve swore I may have even fell in love.

However all of that ended bittersweetly as he began to pull out of me, leaving me to an unwelcome vacancy.

“You should clean up.”

~~~~~

I grumbled to myself as I shoved on my beanie and exited the love room with a slam of the door.

I get involved in a situation I have NO control over, I’M the one who has to make it good for someone else or there’ll be consequences, I’M the one left as a disheveled mess and /I/ have to be the one to clean everything up while Gundam goes back to his room??  
Absolutely ridiculous!!

I stomped out of the glowing building with a huff. There was no way in HELL that was EVER happening again. Not a chance.

Yet I reluctantly found myself slowing to a stop before turning to face the neon red lights that illuminated the world around me. Memories of the very recent events flashed in my brain; the throbbing and aching, dull pain in my ass still invading my senses, reminding me very well of the events that had just occurred.  
With one last glance around the building, a warm, fluttering feeling that entered my chest urged a smile onto my face as I chuckled in disbelief to myself before heading back off to my room.


End file.
